Sincerely Yours
by rayne.love
Summary: Wake up and Let go of feelingsthat i have for you it is easiler said then done...
1. Prologue

**heheheee. Yes. it is me. hehee. okay..  
randomm..  
anyway. this is my second fanfiction story. and yes the prologue is barely past 100 words. O_o  
anyway. i got this idea from listening to two songs that i love alot. one is called Tonight, By FM static. and the other one is called God Damn You're Beautiful, By Chester See.  
So. as i normally sayy. REVIEW! i will love you forever.**

**Prologue.**

"Bells.. Please. Don't go.." Jacob whispered.

I looked at him, The tears streaked down my face.

"I love you Jake.. I really do." I whispered softly, then turned , and slid into the awaiting cab.

"Bella! No!" Jacob yelled from the other side of the door, as I closed it.

"Ready to go miss?" Said the driver, I faked a small smile.

"Yes." The cab speed off. Jacob's upset face stained the back of my mind.

I Quickly wiped away Tears that had escaped my eyes.

I Flicked open my cell, the display picture light up, the picture caused ore tears to stream wildly down my face. Closing my cell, I pushed it between a little gap between the seat.

_Goodbye…_

**I will do the first chapter when i have a couple of reviews. :D LOVES YOU!  
- RAYNE LOVE :]**


	2. Forever Yours part 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF TWILIGHT! :D **  
**Anywhooes. i'm sorry if the prologue made you cry. D= I should have warned you...  
mm. I had to cut this one short so ill to the second part to it. soon. promise!!**

**Chapter 1: Forever yours. [Part1]  
**

I crossed my arms over my chest. _PEOPLE ARE SO SLOW!.._I have been waiting for the giant crowd that was standing in the middle of the corridor to move there butts.. But it wasn't going anywhere.

I Nervously looked at the time on my cell. _ohno.._ I had nearly two minutes to be outside. I Quickly stuffed my cell back into my pocket, and began again, pushing through the giant crowd

Finally I was pushed out the door,

"Hey Bella!" Edward called as soon as he saw me, I Frowned. I Can't talk to him now..

I Jumped in surprise, when I hand touched my shoulder.

"What do you what Edward!?" I Yelled and turned around to face him.

"Sorry Bella's I just going to ask if you wanted a lift home.." He said quietly and dropped his gaze to the ground, _CRAP!_

"ah! Sorry Edward!" I mumbled, I really didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Sorry.." I whispered.

The loud rumbling of a motorbike could be heard coming into the school grounds, about a trillion people came rushing outside, and my hand dropped from Edwards cheek. My jaw dropped, The black motorbike that I always knew with the guy I loved on it was actually here.

The Motorbike came to an abrupt stop about 3 metres away from me.

"jake.." I whispered, then quickly pushed through the around forming crowd to get to him.

"Move it people!" I yelled, while still trying to get through them to Jacob.

Then BAM! I'm out of the crowd of people.

"HURRY BELLA!" Jacob Called over the motorbike revs, I Ran at full speed toward the bike. Hoping my legs wouldn't fail on my now.

I quickly climbed onto the bike behind Jacob.

"Hold on" He yelled over the rev again, and wound my arms around his stomach and rested my head on his back. The last thing I saw before we zoomed off, was Edward's Shocked but hurt face.

The motorbike came to a stop when we pulled up at the familiar old house that the Black's had lived in for years. Then engine to the motorbike cut up, and Jacob jumped off the bike, then picked me up off the bike Bridle style.

"Jake!" I said with a laugh. He carried me to the front door of the house, and put me down on my feet.

"I've missed you Bella…" Jacob whispered in my ear, then placed a small soft kiss on my lips. I Wrapped my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips to his. I had missed him so much over that past week of being grounded,_ Stupid Charlie.. _His tongue ran along my bottom lip, I opened my mouth, allowing him access. A soft moan escaped my mouth, as his tongue entered my mouth.

"Hey Jake! Did you get the… NEVERMIND!" Billy had opened the door to find me and Jacob practially Making up, on the door step. _EMBASSASING! _We Quickly pulled away.

"Hi Billy!" I said with a huge smile. Jacob was going redder [I'm not even sure if that is a word!] but the second. I gave Jacob a small peck on the lips, then skipped into the house, following after Billy's Wheelchair.

"How are you today Billy?" I Said with a smile, as I sat down on top small table the blacks had in the kitchen.

"Does Charlie know you here Bella?" Billy said, while moving himself toward the fridge.

"eh.. Well.. No not really.."

"Dad….. Leave Bella alone" Jacob complained as he came into the kitchen. Billy Frowned for a moment. _Wow.. He looks so old when he frowns._ The sound of a car horn came from the front yard. And Billy started wheeling himself toward the door.

"I am heading over to the Clearwater's for awhile… " He looked at both me and Jacob for a second.

"Don't you two do anything…inappropriate while I'm gone. Okay…" He looked at us one more time before wheeling out the front door, laughing.

I Stared wide eyed at the wall.

"Well.. That was strange!" I said out loud.. Ahh.. I'm thinking out loud again… Jacob Laughed, then picked me up off the top of the table.

"Defiantly" He mumbled, And rested his forehead against mine.

"I Love You Jake" I mumbled.

"I Love You Too Bells." He whispered, His Lips pressed against mine for a moment. Jacob put me back onto of the table. A Moan escaped my mouth, as his tongue gently accessed my mouth.

His hand ran up my thigh , then locked onto the bottom of my t-shirt. The kiss deepened, and another moan escaped my mouth. He began pulling off my t-shirt. His lips left mine, then they traced my collar bone. I giggled.

"Jacob? Bella?" The small voice of Seth Clearwater, came into the house. Immediately Jacobs lips pulled away from my collar bone, and turned abruptly toward the door, Seth Clearwater came into the kitchen, and his eyes and jaw dropped in surprise. Only then did I realise that Jacob had gotten my top off.

"oh..shit.." I Quickly slipped off the table top, and hide behind Jacob.

_EMBASSESING! _

**I NEED SLEEP.... really badly. stupid neighbours where up most of the night.  
OH! and don't trust a random guy that textes you and says he loves you, then you keep texting him, and you finally start likely him too, then his best friend tells everyone in the possible history of the earth that the random guy and you are having a relationship, and then the random guy's girlfriend finds out, and you get blamed for everything...  
never EVER again will i fall for something as stupid as that! .**

**Life story.. i know sad and pittyful.  
**

**i'm sticking to loving the jonas brothers for awhile..**

ANYWHOS FRUIT HEADS!.

**as you know i LOVEEEEEEE reviews. soooo Review away! hehehe.  
**


	3. Forever Yours part 2

**I am sorrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! D: it took me forever just to write this. and i am deeping sorry. i haven't had much time on my hands anymore, and my dad is threating me if i go over the download limit.. i am dead, Youtube, myspace, and all the other stuff i use will be blocked, than would mean Fanfiction too.**

**so i have to be carefully now.  
O_o**

**Anywhozes.  
i have had a long weekend, and i am sick so i will try my hardest to get the next chapter up. i think is is going to be called **_'HE DID IT!'_ **maybe...  
i dunno.. **

**I do not own twilight! stephanie meyer does. not meee. i just own my idea. :D**

**Preiviously...**

_"I Love You Jake" I mumbled._

_"I Love You Too Bells." He whispered, His Lips pressed against mine for a moment. Jacob put me back onto of the table. A Moan escaped my mouth, as his tongue gently accessed my mouth._

_His hand ran up my thigh , then locked onto the bottom of my t-shirt. The kiss deepened, and another moan escaped my mouth. He began pulling off my t-shirt. His lips left mine, then they traced my collar bone. I giggled._

_"Jacob? Bella?" The small voice of Seth Clearwater, came into the house. Immediately Jacobs lips pulled away from my collar bone, and turned abruptly toward the door, Seth Clearwater came into the kitchen, and his eyes and jaw dropped in surprise. Only then did I realise that Jacob had gotten my top off._

_"oh..shit.." I Quickly slipped off the table top, and hide behind Jacob._

_EMBASSESING! _

**Chapter 1: Forever yours**

**[part 2]**

"You never N.E.V.E.R saw anything." I said, Still hiding behind Jacob as we all walked into the small lounge. Jacob Chuckled, and I hit him in the back.

"Ouch ! Bella. Gosh. No need to get hostile." Jacob said in return

"Sorry jakey…" I Said while stopping dead in my tracks and pouting. He laughed, then walked over and hugged me then planted a small kiss on my lips.. A smile shown across my face.

"Eww! Guys! I'm kind of standing here!" Seth called out. I giggled, then look around Jacob and rolled my eyes,

"Get use to it" I said and stuck my tongue out at him. Seth laughed, then went and sat down on a chair, in the lounge room. Jacob linked our hands, and pulled me down onto the couch next to him.

In a matter of seconds Seth started babbling about something about a new football team, and I zoned out.

I stared at random things in the room, Like the Clock! Yes. I was starring at the clock, it was random but I didn't care.

The shell shocking ring from the house phone rang though my zone.

"I GOT IT!" Both Seth and Jacob called out as they ran for the phone in the hall way. I Heard a thumb then Jacobs clear voice answer the phone.

"Helloo?" I sat listening to heard what Jacob was saying but I only heard Seth's muffled voice.

"Bella.. The phone's for you" Jacobs said from the hallway. I got up slowly from the couch , and cautiously walked out to the hallway. Seth was laying squashed on the ground, and Jacob sitting on his back. I Laughed so hard just to the sight of it.

"Bella.." Jacob held the phone out to me, his face stuck in worry. I caught my breath and walked quickly to grab it off him. Holding the phone up to my ear,

"Hello, this is Bella specking" I said into the phone, The sound of heavy breathing came to a sudden stop.

"Bella! Charlie is going mad! And he is blaming me for it! PLEASE came back to fork before you father seriously kills me for letting you go." Edwards pleads came from the other end of the line. I exhaled loudly.

"Edward. I never get to see Jake. So get over it. And Tell Charlie to get over it to. Okay." I said roughly. Immediately felt guilty.. He's my best friend and all, but sometimes I was just a little to mean to him.

"Okay Bella.. Whatever you say" he said sadly on the other end of the line.

"I'm sor-"

"I gotta to go bells.. Bye.." Ewards sad voice came over the line, then the dial.

"Shit.." I muttered under my breath, then slammed the phone on the receiver.

"I have to go home jake.." I said softly while turning around, He immediately got off Seth's back and came over to me. I Looked towards the ground, hopefully stopping the tears from escaping my eyes. Jacob's lifted my chin up.

"I'll take you home" he whispered, then kissed me softly on the lips. A small smile crept across my face.

"Ew! Ew! Guys! I want to keep my innocent mind innocent!" Seth yelled from behind Jacob, I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Seth" Jacob muttered, then linked our hands together.

"Jake we should really go.." I whispered again. Then before I knew it, we where walking out to the motorbike.

"Charlie is going to kill me.." I mumbled, Jacob looked over at me

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Right.."

I climbed on the back of the bike behind Jacob, and in a couple of minutes time, we where pretty close to forks.

We pulled up at my house, and Charlie's cruiser was in its spot, and Edwards car parked behind it. I Exhaled roughly, _I'm dead.. I Climbed off the bike._

"_I shouldn't come in.. Charlie will most likely kill me." I nodded, I didn't want to get into whatever Charlie was going to do to me. Jacob pulled me other to him, and kissed me goodbye._

"_Iloveyouforever" he whispered in my ear, before I ran off to the front door._

"_Bye bye jakey.."_

**OHNOSE! . sorry its a cliffy sorta..**

Yow know what to do. REVIEWWW! :D make me happy! 


	4. Blah Blah Blahh

**OKIIE DOKIIE! i did it! it took me a week or 2 to get this one u[. but they are short, so i might have to keep them that way other wise ill never get them done.  
anyway... I was thinking about getting rid of my other story 'ON THE RIDE' cause i haven't got enough time to do it. and i seriously think this one is a better story. so. tell me if you think i should continue with 'ON THE RIDE' or not. :D  
hehehe  
Chapter Dedication: Nathan VS Edward. :D**

I do NOT own anything

_**Before in **_**Sincerely Yours:**_  
_

_I climbed on the back of the bike behind Jacob, and in a couple of minutes time, we where pretty close to forks._

_We pulled up at my house, and Charlie's cruiser was in its spot, and Edwards car parked behind it. I Exhaled roughly, __I'm dead.. I Climbed off the bike._

_"I shouldn't come in.. Charlie will most likely kill me." I nodded, I didn't want to get into whatever Charlie was going to do to me. Jacob pulled me other to him, and kissed me goodbye._

_"Iloveyouforever" he whispered in my ear, before I ran off to the front door._

_"Bye bye jakey.."_

**Chapter 2: Blah Blah Blah..**

I Stormed up the front door and threw it open. Yeah.. I wasn't in a happy mood.

I walked into the house, Edward was sitting at the bottom of the stair case, and Charlie was standing in the middle of the hallway, that headed towards the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, then stormed into the lounge room, the into the kitchen. Charlie always forgot about the door in the lounge room, it was hilarious!

Edward followed after me, he was like a lost dog, looking for answers for his way home, I walked over to the fridge, minding my own business.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Charlie said from behind me, I inhaled deeply.

"Yes?" I said questioning, while turning around, to face him. I saw Edward swallow hard. _This was going to be bad…_

"Edward told me you ditched school to go see Jacob.." He said roughly, I glared over at Edward, then continued my glare to my father.

"I did. So what?" I said expressionless, and turned back around to get dinner out of the freezer.

"Isabella! Your barely off your grounding, then you decided that you'd ditch school and go see Jacob. What where you thinking!?" He yelled from the table, which he was now sitting at. I closed the fridge door, and stared at it for a couple of seconds.

"If you haven't noticed 'dad'. Jake is my boyfriend! And I barely ever get to see him anymore! You get to go do and visit Billy and they're aloud to come up here, but when they do, I am always dragged out of the house, by Edward, because you don't want me to see him!? What is so wrong about Jacob dad!? What is so wrong with him?" I yelled back. I didn't give him enough time to answer before I ran out of the house.

_2 hours later.._

"Bella?…. Bella?" The echoed voice of Edward searching for my finally hit my ears. But I refused to move from my spot. At the back of my house was a track, a track that lead into a small bush land, a bush land that I use to play in with Edward when I was young.

"Bella Swan get your ass out here now!" Edward called out. Stupid boy.. He knew very well that using rough tones don't work with me. I couple of twigs snapped behind me, and my head instantly spun around to see who it was. Edward stood a metre away from me, His bronze hair messed up, and his Green eye's blazing with worry.

"Bella.." was the only thing he whispered before he dropped to his knee's next to me. I hated having people feel pity for me, ever since my mother left, that's all I got, but Jake and Edward where the only ones that didn't do that..

"Just go away Edward.." I mumbled under my breath, and turned my head back to starring at the twigs in front of me. I hugged my legs closer to me as a cold breeze attacked my sides.

"I'm sorry.." Edward mumbled, before putting his coat over me. I instantly clenched the coat closer to me, as Edward picked me up, and headed toward the house.

"I don't want to go home." I said stubbornly, and squirmed my way out of his arms, then sat back down on the twig filled floor of the bush land.

"You are going home if you like it or not. I will chuck you over my shoulder if I have to." He said strongly. _Geez… when did my best friend get so temperamental._ But I still refused to get up. Before I knew it, Edward chucked my over his shoulder, and preceded back to my house.

"Put me down!" I screamed all the way back to the house.

_My Best friend is evil. FACT! _

**True fact here. My Best friends are evil, But i LOVE THEM TO DEATH! :D**

You know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. The Night With Edward

**I don't own the Twilight series. Stephenie meyer does. [dangflabit...] :[**

**[SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP!] D:  
**

**Chapter 4: The night with Edward.**

When we got back to the house, Charlie was no-where to be seen.

"Put me down Edward!" I screamed at him, and he put me down. I Glared at him for a second or two. The turned around an ran for the front door. Edward being the fastest guy in all of forks. Beat me there.

"damnit!" I muttered, then stormed up the stairs to my bedroom. I threw open my bedroom door, then yelled "I hate you Edward Anthony Masen.." Then slammed my bedroom door shut.

A soft knock, then the creaking of the door, made my eyes snap open/

"Go away." I muttered, then pulled the blanket over my head.

"Bella. Stop being like this. I didn't mean to tell Charlie! He dragged it out of me. I'm sorry.." Edward pleaded from beside me, and I buried my head deeper into the bed.

"Go away!" I yelled, then cursed under my breath a couple of times. There was a tickle in my left foot. Oh no.. then tickling kept going.

"EDWARD! STOP TICKLING MY FEET!" I screamed at him, then sat up so I could hit him in the shoulder with the pillow, but even with my hitting him in the shoulder didn't stop him from tickling.

"EDWARD!" I said laughing, I squirmed off the bed and onto the floor, finally getting away from the tickling

"I will get you for that!" I said while army crawling away. Edward got up off the bed and came racing towards me, then picked me up and chucked me over his shoulder AGAIN!

"EDWARD! PUT ME DOWN!!" I screamed and laughed at the same time, which sound REALLY weird.

He left my room, with me over his shoulder, and went down stairs to the kitchen, then sat me carefully on the bench.

"Edward Masen! NEVER do that again. Or I swear to god, that I shall kill you, or let Alice give you a make over" His face twisted in pain. I smiled proudly at myself. Alice had lived with the Masen's for as long as I had known Edward, Which was Kindergarten, she had given both me and Edward countless make-over's. And even planned a wedding for us, which we told her that it would NEVER happen.

Edward snooped through the cupboards for food, and I just sat there a starred at the phone.

"Bella no." Edward said in my ear, which caused me to jump.

"But but. Edwardd…"I whined, then made my sad puppy dog face which always made him give in.

"No." he said coldly, my jaw dropped.

"Edward.. Get the pole out of your butt, and let me call jake!" I exclaim, as I jumped off the bench, and walked towards the phone. The phone rang, I was just about to answer it, as Edward tackled me to the ground.

"EDWARD!"

"Helloo?" I squirmed under Edwards grip.

"Let me go!! HELP HELP! I'M BEING KILLED!" I screamed, hoping whoever was on the other end of the line, would hang up and call the police.

"HEL--" Edward put his hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming, and I glared furiously at the ground.

"Sorry Jacob. Bella came down with cancer, and died" I swear when Edward said that, that my eyes just about popped out of my head.

I thrashed in Edwards grip, then bite his hand, which caused him to let go.

"MINE!" I grabbed the phone off him

"Sorry Jake, Edward is being a meanie… HOLY COW! Edward put down the frying pan!" I screamed "ah.. Jake I gotta go. Ill see you tomorrow." I Hung up, then tackled Edward, who was trying to kill the receiver to the phone with the frying pan. I Stole the frying pan off him, and run for the hallway.

"BELLA! GIMME MY FRYING PAN!" I stopped in the hallway and turned around and faced Edward.

"Technically it's Charlie's frying pan.."

"Stop being a smart ass and gimme the frying pan!" he yelled, I Screamed, and ran for the lounge room.

"don't kill me.. Don't kill me" I chanted, as I run and jumped on the couch. Edward tackled me, and we both landed on the floor.

"OW! Edward! Your fat ass is on my arm!!" I complained.

"It shouldn't be there in the first place!" He complained back.

I rolled my eyes.

"Frying pan please!" he said innocently.

"Nah ah." I slid the frying pan under the couch.

"Where'd it go?" Edward said while sitting up. I acted completely innocent.

"I don't know. Maybe… you squashed it with your fat ass! " I said innocently. Edward looked at me for a second, then stuck his tongue out at me.

"tell me…" Edward said quietly, then tickled me.

"no never!" I said while laughing.

Later that night, we sat on the couch watching 'One Missed Call' Which I swear I would never answer the phone while this movie was on. There was popcorn just about everywhere, cause I had jumped so many times.

Edward had taken the popcorn off me, so he didn't have to go make some more.

I knew a scary part in the movie was coming, so i grabbed Edwards arm and hid my eyes behind it. He chuckled,

"Bella.. Can, I have my arm back?" I shook my head in reply.

"scary…"I mumbled. I peeked over Edwards arm, just as the Scary part happened.

"HOLYCOW!" I swear I nearly hit the ceiling that I jumped so high. And Edward Chuckled again.

I Glared at him in return, which made him Shut up, I watched rest of the movie from behind Edwards arm.

"Edward……" I said innocently as he got up to change DVD's.

"No, Bella we are not watching Barbie Diaries! Geez woman!" I pouted big time.

"But Eddie…."

"Fine.. We can watch.. 'Barbie diaries'" I I jumped up from the couch, and started bounces and clapping my hands. I sat back down, just as the starting song came on.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" I fell asleep half way threw the movie.

I woke up to find the Barbie Diaries theme song, ringing threw my ears, I shifted to turn the DVD off, but stopped when I realised I couldn't move anywhere. Edwards arm was wrapped tightly around my waist and his head resting onto of mine. I poked his stomach.

"Edward… wake up, we fell asleep watching Barbie Diaries.." I groaned just thinking about the horrid theme song. A Small smile crossed his lips.

"don't like Barbie Diaries anymore?" he mumbled, I frowned.

"it's evil as a banana." I mumbled back, he chuckled lightly. There was a loud knocking on the door, and We jumped away from each other, and I immediately ran for the door, and pulled it open.

"JAKE!" I threw myself into his out stretched arms.

"I missed you' he whispered into my ear. I smiled happily.

"OI! Bella. We got to get ready for school.. And clean up before Charlie gets home… he'll kill us.." Edward called from behind me. I Groaned in frustration

"Go away Edward… can't you see I'm busy!" I said, while turning my head to look at him. His face was covered in sadness, no more than 5 minutes ago, joking around with him, and now I had made him upset.

"I better let you get to school.." Jacob said, then let of me, and walked over to his bike.

He waved goodbye then speeded off down the street. My face fell into a frown.

I turned on my heel to face Edward again, but he wasn't there. I sighed. Then slammed the door shut, just as I heard a car, pull out of the drive way, and speed away. _JUST BRILLIANT!… I had made two of the best guys in the world , upset with me.. Geez.. I was a bitch. _

**As you knoww.. i LOVE reviews... NICE ONES PLEASE! ... okay! so. i have to apologie for taking FOREVER to get this chapter up, my mind has been a little... Distracted. soo... it's taking me longer than normal. But! not yesterday, but the day before. i got a text from someone, and they made me undistracted and happy again! [until my sister started being a meanie banana this morning] soo! yeah. i might get chapter 5 up tonight. i dunnooo.. depends if i can get past at what to name it. O_____o**

**i'm sorry this is a short one. i run out of ideas..**

**heheee. i am actually reallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy scared of 'One missed call' and i had just seen it, when i was typing that part. so thats why it's a little random...**

**MWAHHAHAHAAA.. i have become queit evil lately, so beware.. i'm warning you for your safety.**

**oh! now if you are still reading thiss... i want to dedicate this chapter to one of my fellow best friends Lil Miss Swimmer. i have no idea how i will be able to coop without her in my class next yearr. :] **

**REVIEW PEOPLE! :]  
**


	6. Bad Habit

**W00t W00t! I managed to update 3 times tonight! YAY!**

**i hope you guys are happy. i am happy with this story. MWAHAHAA.... lately i've been obsessed with the word BANANA. i dunno why...**

**yeah so anywayy. HERE! you know... i love reviews! :]  
**

**Chapter 5: Bad Habit **

I trudged into the school grounds by myself. I had hurt Edwards feelings, which made Jake Unhappy, so he left, along with Edward not near 2 minutes after. Geez. I must have been the worst person on earth. I wiped away the tears the had escaped, then, quickly ran over to the front entrance. I saw Edward getting out of his car, just as I dashed inside. _He's never going to talk to me again…_ I walked down the corridor to my locker, pun the dial and opened it. I dumped my bag onto the floor of the locker, then started finding my books for the day.

"Bella.." Edwards voice sounded so tiny. But I heard him. I closed my locker then looked at him.

"sorry I left.." he mumbled, then looked away.

"I'm sorry Edward.. Geez! I'm a bitch. I didn't mean to be so mean.. ugh.. I must be a horrible best friend.." I said clearly, but tears threatened to slip over. He looked at me, and for a second, I thought he was going to cry.. But he kept it in.

"your not a horrible best friend bells.. Your just ….inlove..that's all." He mumbled, I threw my arms around him and hugged him very,very tightly.

"forgive me please.." I whimpered, he held onto me, and I just let the tears fall.

"bells. I forgive you don't crying.. Ah. I'm sorry. " he frowned, I tried to smile a little. But I fail.

"we better get to class- I whispered. He nodded, then let go of me, and took my hand and lead me to class.

_That was the first time since I started dating Jacob that I felt that same feelings I had before for him.._

In Biology we sat side by side, talking through the whole movie that Mr Banner had put on.. I was highly amused, when Edward fell off his seat because he tired to steal my pen. When Lunch came around, we chattered endlessly, while throwing food at Alice and Jasper who had been practically making-out at the table. The bell went, and it was time for P.E. _Oh shit.._ Lucky! The boys P.E group was joining the girls group, because they're teacher was sick. So I had Edward by my side. We played Dodge Ball. Which I hide behind Edward for most of it. Most people, including the ones on my team thought it'd be funny if they'd see me fall over and land on my ass, I didn't not think of it as funny! It was painful!

Just as we where walking off the counts, Jessica and Lauren come strutting past _more like sluting past.. And knocked me clean off my feet, only to be catch by Edward before I had my face implanted in the ground._

"Ohemgee! Bella you should really get your eye's checked!" My jaw tightened.

"just let me base her ungratefully little banana brain inn…" I muttered, that squirmed against Edwards to go do exactly that. I pouted big time when Edward wouldn't let me.

"Too many witnesses Bells.. Too many witnesses.." he said strongly. I walked off to the change rooms, with an evil glint in my eye.

I came out of the change rooms still with the evil glint in my eyes.

"Bella… what are you planning" Edward said scarcely.

"Nothingg…." I said innocently, then a bunch of screams and a too very angry girls came storming out of the change rooms, covered in mud.

"BELLA!" Jessica and Lauren screamed.

"and it's time for us to leave!" I said quickly, while grabbing Edwards hand, and running for the his Volvo.

**MWAHAHAHHAHAHAA... i'm evil! :D i know bella is a little OOC. but i don't give i.**

**nowww. goodnight my darlinggs  
**


	7. Despreate

**A/N: I've realised... most of my chapter titles, are song names! **

**Like this one!.. despreate.. I have suddenly become obsessed with that song.**

**O_o**

**I blame my friend Ashlynn. She is like obsessed with David Archuleta. And I only like 2 of his songs, Despreate , and Running.**

**Mmm... I relate to despreate a lot.. LISTEN TO IT!**

**You'll understand if you know me in person.. or maybe not. If you don't know half of the things that are going on.. but I think . might know. Maybe.**

**O___o**

**anyway I am babbling! GEEZ. I babble a lot. So you can stop reading now.**

**I don't own twilight.. x[ I only wish.. mmmm I would if I can sneak jasper or jacob into my closest.. mmmmmm.**

**GESH RAYNE SHUT UP!**

**Chapter 6: Despreate**

I practically fell into the passenager sit of Edwards Volvo. Jessica and Lauren where not happy with me.. and it wasn't my fault....okay maybe it was.. BUT THEY STARTED IT!

"Holy Moly Bells! I never knew you had it in you!" Edward exclaimed from the drivers seat. I smiled Proudly, then tapped my finger on my head.

"I have an evil working mind. You just never let my evilness take over." I pouted, and Edward Chuckled.

I slammed the car door shut, and turned in my seat to face Edward. He starred at me for a moment, then started the car. I sighed, then turned in my seat again, to face the front, and slipped the seat belt on.

"Soo... where we going?" I Said out of the blue, at least trying to make small converation(sp)

"Eh.. I dunno.. I was thinking we could just drive around and around and around an-"

"Edward, shut up." I said bluntly.

"when did you become such as bitch bells?" He replied bluntly back at me. I stared at him in disbelieve. _I had not become a bitch... well I didn't think I had.._

"when did you become a smart ass?" I muttered. He didn't reply after that. The next thing I know, He pulled up infront of my house, reached over and opened the door.

"I never came a smart ass Bells. You became a bitch." That was all he said to me after that. And didn't even wave goodbye. _Ahh shit.._

As soon as I got inside, I ran over to the phone. I dailed The Masen's Number, and Alice's Chrippy voice came over the line.

"BELLA!" I Pulled then phone away from my ear.

"Hi Alice.." I mumbled into the phone.

"Edward just came in the door, I'm guessing you want to talk to him.. i'll just pass the phone over to hi-- eh.. He's said he refuses to talk to you.." I frowned

"um.. okaythen.. ill call later. Bye Ali." I hung the phone back on the reciver, then flopped down onto the kitchen bench. I sighed. _Now Edward was pissed at me again. I wasn't being a bitch... was I?.. _I quickly picked up the phone, and dailed jacob's number.

The ring tone blared through the phone.

"**Hello?.." **Jacobs voice came over as the ring tone stopped.

"_Hey jake.." _I mumbled into the reciver.

"**Hey bells! Sorry I left like I did, I remember Billy wanted me to get something for him. And I think Edward wanted to get to school"**

"_Oh.. okay. It's okay." _I didn't want to tell him, that Edward left, no more than 3 minutes after him.

"_eh.. Jake. Can I ask you something?" I waited._

"**Sure Bells. Of course you can!"** I breathed in deeply.

"_Jake.. am I a bitch?.. or act like one?.." I exhalded roughly._

"**What the.. Bella, you are NOT a bitch. Gesh. Bells. Where'd you get that idea from!? It wasn't Newton..was it?" **A small smile crossed my face, I laughed

"_Noo Jake. I was just thinking. Thats all."_

"**If Newton is calling you a bitch, i'll make he wish he didn't"**

"_No, No. Jake he wasn't calling me anything. Promise."_

"**Okay bells.. ugh. I gotta go bells. Billy just got back from the clearwaters, and well. He's not happy. Iloveyoubells." **I didn't get to reply before the dial tone came back. I frowned. _ Maybe Edwards having a PMS moment.._ I shruged

I starred up at the Ceiling helplessly. Edward saying I was acting like a bitch, was really getting too me. A spider Crawled across the ceiling just above me, then dropped and landed on my face. I jumped up screaming, and throwing my arms around trying to get it off.

"GET OFF ME! EKK!" It dropped off my face, onto the floor, I screamed, then jumped onto the couch.

"Are you dancing or did you get attacked?" I soft velvet voice called from the doorway. I Jumped in suprise.

"Edward!?" I exclaimed. Edward was leaning againest the living room door way with a smirk acorss his face. I Glared at him

"It attacked me.." I mumbled, and pointed at the spider, that was crawling away. He chuckled, and I glared at him again.

"why are you here? I thought you said I was a bitch." I said Bluntly.

"i didn't say you where. I just asked why you where acting like one." He replied back, Bluntly. I frowned.

"I'm not acting like anything Edward. Gesh, I didn't mean to be so Blunt! But come on! Your like it too. Face it Edward." I spoke clearly, then stormed out of the living room, into the kitchen.

"Ever since you got with jacob, you've treated me like crap! What am I suppose to do bells!?" I spun around and stared at him in disbelief.

"I have not!" I spun back around, and stormed over the the sink.

"You have Bells. You very muchly have." My jaw tightened. _I hadn't been treating him like crap.. I didn't feel like I was.._ A tear slipped down my cheek

"bells?.." I quickly wiped the tear away, and spun around.

"i'm sorry..." I whispered. Tears threatened to escape. I knew I had done wrong, not him. me.

"aw.. bells." He Pulled me into a tight hug.

_just waiting for yesterday... _

**I should have pre-warned you. there are a lot of spelling mistakes! O__o**

**i was having a bad moment, and i just couldn;t be bothered fixing them.**

**so yeah.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	8. Afraid

**A/N: D: i'm sorry if I maded you's cry.. .**

**it's not my fault!**

**Blamee... the PINEAPPLE!**

**...yeah I dunno.**

**Anywayy.. Bella&Edward are going to get a little closer in this chapter.. :O**

**-shields my face from sharp point things, or hard solid things- DON'T HURT ME!**

**As with taking over the world, I now claim twilight. X]**

**-runs away screaming, because of flying staplers-**

**OKAY OKAY! I don't claim twilight!**

**GESH!**

Chapter 7: Afraid.

My head rested on the passenager side window on Edward Very shiney volvo. I watched Edward drive like a mad man, on the wet roads of forks. (sneezes; sneezes again; and again)

He finally pulled up at the supermarket, then looks at me.

"You look like you've seen a ghost.." Edward said, with a smirk across his face.

"nope... Just Mike Newton getting all lovey dovey eyed at you" I cracked a smile, then, climbed out of the car.

"Thanks bells.. now I have the shivers!" I smiled happily.

"Your Welcome Eddie!"I smiled, then skipped towards the store.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Edward ran after me.

I was sitting in the trolley, with a tonn of food around me, well actually it was on me. And you could just see my hands, and head.

"Eddie..i think i'm stuck!" I complained for the millionth time.

"shhh.. bells, your scaring the bacon" I glared up at him. He smiled down at me.

"dangflabit.." I muttered. We finally pulling into the check out. Tyler, had to take a second look at me in the trolley. I pointed up at Edward.

"he did it" I muttered. They both cracked up laughing, and I just sat there pouting like no tomorrow.

* * *

'ZOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" I was making strange airplanes noises, as Edward pushed the trolley towards his car. I swear the day just kept getting stranger and stranger, Edward parked the trolley next to the boot, and fumbled with the keys, as Mike Newton wondered over.

I started laughing histerically, and Edward glared at me.

"Hey Eddie.." Mike Called from behind us. I bursted into another round of histerical laughing

"don't call me that" Edward yelled, as he quickly stuffed bags into the back of the car, then slammed the boot shut.

"But.."

"Edward.... GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Edward quickly turned around to me, completely ignoring mike, pulled me out of the trolley, and threw me on his should

"PUT ME DOWN SHREK!" I screamed, He kicked the trolley out of the way, then opened the passenager door.

"BYE MIKE!" I yelled as Edward dumped me in the passenager seat, then ran around and climbed in the other side, then speeding out of the car park, nearly crash into Mike on the way.

* * *

I was laying across the couch, with a block of chocolate sitting on my stomach, Edward was flicking the channel on the Tv, and attempting to steal my chocolate. Charlie still wasn't home, and it was past 9.30, I refused to stay home alone, so I made Edward stay with me.

"Bellllaaa....." Edward whined, I wiggled my nose, and frowned.

"No"

"Buttt..."

"No"

"PLEASEEEEE"

"No"

"FINE" Edward finally gave up, and sit there with his arm crossed over his chest, I giggled to myself.

_it was going to be a longgggggg night._

**A/N: HELLO MY DALRINGS!**

**...i'm sorry it's a short one, i completely forgot what i was writing..  
. i blame someone with a name starting with "N" O____o**

**ANYWHOS!**

**in the next chapter there should be some action!**

**O__o**

**not the action you think.. GESH! DIRTY MINDS DIRTY MINDS!**

**and then bella is gonna left. and then i am stuck!**

**i think i'm gonna need my trusty group to help me threw the rest after that.  
so yeah. now i am gon na go start writing my new story.. called... YOU FOUND ME;**

**i was inspired by a youtube seires called 'you found me' and i'm gonna base it on that.**

**I"M GONNA SHUT UP NOW.**

**.**


	9. uh oh

**A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated, my mind just goes onto over load.. and I forget what i'm meant to be typing, and then I re-read what I had wrote and I would be like. OHSNAPCAKES... . and then i'd have to re-write all of it. NOT FUN!**

**And cause I am home alone today.. [stupid flu thing!] I went to get the bin, and the mail from the drive way.. and anyway. I was going to take my cat with me, and as soon as I got to my door..**

**I found out that my parents had locked me IN THE HOUSE!**

**And I can't unlock it.. cause they didn't leave the spare keys, and they locked it with the keys, so that means, I can't flick the lock to unlock it.**

**SO I AM STUCK INSIDE!**

**.**

**I am seriously annoyed!**

**And I have also come to a conclusion, that the guy that plays Robbie, of Angus, Thongs, and the perfect snogging, is MAJORLY HOT. I mean, I have watched that movie 5 times today! It never gets old.**

**ANYWHOS! Heres the story.**

**REVIEW ME DARLINGS!**

_**Okay.. so I wrote thatt.. a couple of weeks ago or something.**_

_**And since then, I have had a major mental blank! And I am majorly confused.**_

_**Umm.. I haven't wrote anything, cause well i've been stressed, and confsued. My feeling have been crushed, and burnt. And I really haven't been in the state of mind to write this story.**_

_**So it is on hold at the moment. Cause I can't think probably, so I am seriously VERYYYY SORRY.**_

_**I hope you all forgive me..**_

_**.**_

_**umm.. listen too 'save you' by simple plan.**_

_**:|**_

_**and and read alex evans blogs they make life better.**_

_**-nods-**_

_**-raynexox**_


End file.
